En cambio no
by Dark priinCess
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ella se fué, y él no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle, antes de que eso pasara, lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Ahora, sólo ha tenido una oportunidad para decírselo... SongFic .


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vuelvo yo, con mi segundo fic, aunque es mi primer songfic, jeje. Así que sólo consta de un capítulo, ahí os lo dejo, Disfrutadlo =)

Aclaraciones:

_**Canción**_

_"recuerdos"_

*********

Para cierto hanyou, hoy, un día como otro cualquiera, era un día de lo más oscuro. Pese a que el cielo estaba aclarado, completamente azul y sin niguna nube que obstaculizase los cálidos rayos de sol, él sentía frío y lo veía todo de un gris ocuro que asustaba. Sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho desde que la persona más importante de su vida se marchó de su lado, por una simple promesa, que al final no se cumplió.

La soledad no era un sentimiento muy agradable, y él lo conocía de antemano, pero ahora era cuando más intenso lo sentía. Ahora que su cielo, su calor, su aire, su felicidad, su razón de vivir se habían marchado para nunca más volver. Era cuando sentía la verdadera necesidad de morir y terminar con todo ese sufrimiento.

_**Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento...**_

_**Recuperar cada latido en mi,**_

_**y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás...**_

_**¿Ahora dónde estás?...**_

Los días se hacían eternos. Cada segundo le parecía más lento, más agónico. Se entretenía cazando, protegiendo a quien lo necesitaba, pero eso no alviaba la tristeza. Tampoco el no poder proteger a quien más quería hacerlo ayudaba mucho. Era desesperante. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que todo se ensordecía en sus oídos, y que todo lo que captaba su vista se difuminaba, pasando a ser de un color blanco que lo cegaba.

Y otra vez... esos recuerdos...

Olfateó el aire, que por suerte era el único sentido que aún conservaba, y buscó el aroma del agua. Se acercó al rio más próximo y se lanzó al agua sin más.

Cuando hubo recobrado la cordura, se sacudió, secándose, y se estiró sobre el pasto, respirando entrecortadamente.

_**Porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún,**_

_**diciembre ya llegó.**_

_**No estas aquí, yo te esperare hasta el fin...**_

La dejó marchar, pensando que cumpliría su última misión, pero ésta, al final, no llegó a realizarse. Estuvo esperando, agónico, a que la miko no-muerta se recuperara de sus heridas, se lo llevase al infierno y dejase de sentir ese remolino de tristes sentimientos que golpeban su pecho, y cada golpe con más fuerza. Pero Kikyo no se recuperó, y murió. Y él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para quitarse la vida. Era un masoquista, un cobarde y un egoista. Cobarde por no poder matarse. Esgoista por querer seguir viviendo. Y masoquista por, de la misma forma, querer seguir sufriendo.

_**En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte,**_

_**y preguntar si "te ame lo suficiente".**_

_**Yo estoy aquí, y quiero hablarte ahora, **_

_**ahora...**_

_"-Yo debo quedarme aquí, e irme con Kikyo, tal y como se lo prometí..._

_-Lo sé, y yo te prometí que estaría siempre contigo, hasta que todo terminase, y ahora que todo ha terminado... -suspiró.- Yo debo irme... -dijo finalemnte._

_Depositó un gentil beso en la mejilla del medio demonio y saltó al pozo, que irridió una luz rosada. Y el hanyou supo, entonces, que ya no lo podría atravesar jamás."_

_**Porque se rompen en mis dientes,**_

_**las cosas importantes;**_

_**esas palabras,**_

_**que nunca escucharás.**_

_**Y las sumerjo en un lamento,**_

_**haciéndolas salir, son todas para ti, **_

_**una por una aquí... Una por una aquí...**_

_"-Te echaré de menos... -dijo en un susurró. -"Te amo..." -pensó. _

_Quiso haberle dicho antes de que saltara. Pero ahora, ya era tarde..."_

_**Las sientes ya,**_

_**besan y se posarán entre nosotros dos.**_

_**Si me faltas tú,**_

_**no las puedo repetir,**_

_**no las puedo pronunciar.**_

Solo habían pasado unos años de la última vez que la vio, pero a él le parecieron siglos. Era demasiado doloroso. Sabía que ahora estaba en un lugar seguro, rodeada de gente que cauidaba de ella y que la quería, como él no supo hacerlo... Pero necesitaba verla, aunque fuese una vez más...

_**En cambio no, hoy no, me llueven los recuerdos,**_

_**de aquellos días que corríamos al viento.**_

_**Quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, **_

_**ahora...**_

Comenzó, de nuevo, a recordarlo todo. Recuerdos que acudían a su mente como cañones, chocándole, haciéndole sentir el hombre más dichoso, y a la vez el más desgraciado. Recuerdos como cuando la conoció... La confundió con su antepasada, pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que no era dicha persona. Ella era más hermosa... Su pelo caía alvorotado, pero lacio y brillante, por sus hombro, liso, pero con las puntas en forma de bucles... Su aliento, que salía jadeante de entre sus labios debido a su respiración entrecortada y agetreada... Sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, vivos, alegres, pero en aquel momento asustados y bañados en lágrimas... Sus labios, húmedos, entre abrietos, que temblaban descontrolados... Su piel tersa, y blanca como la leche... En aquel momento no lo vio de esa manera, era ahora, al recordarlo, cuando se maldecía a si mismo.

Recordaba, también, todas quellos momentos que solo compartieron ambos; aquellos en los que ella estuvo en peligro y él fue a su rescate, en los que estuvo enferma y él la cuidó, en los que ella fue la más fuerte y valiente de los dos... Aquel primer beso que ella le dio para parar su trasformación, y que, después, él devolvió, gustoso; aquellos momentos en los que él estuvo herido y ella lo curó y veló por él. Y, por desgracia, aquellos momentos en los que él se fugaba para encontrarse con la no-muerta miko, donde tuvo sus momentos íntimos con ella, y en donde, en la mayoria de los casos, la morena de ojos vivos lo pilló... Pero sobre todo, el momento que más le dolía, fue en el que ella se marchó, y él no hizo nada para imperdirlo...

_**En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte.**_

_**También tenía yo mil cosas que contarte.**_

No había nada que desease más en ese momento que poder atravesar el pozo e ir a buscarla. Decirle todo aquello que debió haberle dicho y que al final no le dijo. Todas esas palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar para quedarse con él, y toda esas que él necesitaba decile para expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella. El amor tan grande e intenso que sentía hacia ella. Las veces que soñó con que la abrazaba y la besaba hasta la saciedad, susurrandole montones y montones de palabras de amor al oído...

_**Y frente a mi...**_

_**Mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti...**_

Rebuscó en su aori, hasta que encontró el lazo rojo de su unifome... recodaba cómo ella se lo había dado la noche antes de su partida...

_"-Quiero que lo tengas tú... Para que me recuerdes cada vez lo tengas en tu mano..._

_Inuyasha lo cogió, soprendido, lo observó, lo olisqueó y se lo guardó entre sus ropajes._

_-Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte..._

_-No importa... Yo siempre, lo quiera o no, voy a estar pensando en ti... Y sino, la joya me hará pensar en vosotros, porque tengo pensado llevarla colgada en mi cuello, siempre..._

_-Kagome... -pero fue interrumpido. Un cálido dedo selló sus labios con una suave caricia._

_-No hace falta que digas nada... Simplemente, quiero que sepas que te quiero... y que te voy a querer siempre, a pesar de todo..."_

Acercó la tela arrugada y un poco vieja a su nariza, y respiró profundamente, intentando sacar de la prenda la mayor porción del aroma de la chica.

Sus ojos se humedecieron...

_**Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento...**_

Sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos y pesados... Caminaba sin rumbo, con la vista perdida y la mente en otra parte. Y, como siempre, sus pies le guiaron hacia el pozo devorahuesos.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la madera vieja, que ya no irradiava ningún tipo de magia, reposó su brazo sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas y dejó caer la cabeza.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la chica apareciera ante él. Tan viva como la vida, hermosa como el crepúsculo, dulce como la miel...

-Inuyasha... -no sabía si había escuchado bien.

Perfecto, ahora tenía alucinaciones.

Levantó la vista; sus ojos se deshorbitaron, su corazón empezó a latir con violencia, y se quedó sin aliento. Ante él estaba una perfecta imagen de la niña de sus ojos.

-Kagome...

-Mi amor... Perdoname que nunca volviese, que no me hubiese quedado contigo, pero ya no pude despues de cruzar el pozo... -una lágrima roló por su mejilla, pero una tímida y alegre sonrisa adornaba de manera preciosa su rostro. -No puedo volver... -no pudo terminar la frase cuando el hanyou se le tiró encima, para descurir que ella no era real, porque la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo miró, con ternura.

-¿Estás... muerta...? -la voz del peliplateado se quebraba.

-No... Le pedí a la perla poderte ver una vez más... Pero solo eso... No pensaba que me oirías... Yo creo que ya es suficiente. Ahora... debo irme, y seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, igual que los de su amado.

-Kagome, espera...

La chica sonrió.

-Te amo... -le dijo, solamente, mirándola con ternura, pero con rencor. Con rencor de saber que ahora ella volvería a marcharse, como un espejismo que en verdad era, y ya no la volvería a ver... Nunca más...

Se acercó a él, después de desear que, por favor, pudiese acariciarlo, solo eso, solo una vez más...

Posó su mano en la mejilla de él, secándo sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. Él cogió ambas mejillas de Kagome, la acercó a él y, rebosante de un interior felicidad, puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Yo también te amo... -susurró, notando como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y segundos después, ella se desbaneció como el humo, y él bajó los brazos, abatido, pero un poco feliz, porque, a pesar de que nunca la vería más, había logrado decirle esas dos palabras que tanto le atormentaron...

_**Hoy es tarde. Hoy en cambio no...**_

_**FIN**_

*********

Muy triste, lo sé, pero la canción va sobre eso, xD, sobre la añoranza, la périda de alguien, y cuando esta idea llegó a mi mente me gustó, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.

La canción es:

_**En cambio no, de Laura Pausini.**_

Prometo más songfics de estos, ya que engancha, pero también prometo que el siguiente no será tan triste, ¿vale?

Un beso enorme, adéu!

PD: Perdonadme si hay faltas de ortografía =P

_**dark princess**_


End file.
